epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/BreZ MuZik - Last Chance
It's March, also known to me as the month in which thoughts about morality flood my mind, this year more than others, most likely cause I had was in a car crash a few days before it, luckily, I'm alright though : ). Anyways, you guys get a BreZ MuZik out of it... in stead of the battle I had planned for last Sunday for which I still need 1 more verse, like I've done for a few months now... don't focus on that fact, or the Captain America and Iron Man VS Batman and Superman battle I was planning, but most likely won't do since I haven't even started on it yet... Did recently (recently almost a month ago) get one other MvDC battle out though, so that is something which hopefully covers the fact that this is only the first draft but of this BreZ MuZik but decided to publish it anyway since I knew I was probably not going to continue working on it.... Anyways, here it is. Lyrics This could be the last chance, so let's take this last dance and make it last This could be the last night, so let's cast light untill the night has past This could be the last show, so let it pass slow, no need to go too fast This could be the last call, before the last fall, so let's have a blast This could be the last chance, so let's take this last dance and make it last This could be the last night, so let's cast light untill the night has past This could be the last show, so let it pass slow, no need to go too fast This could be the last call, before the last fall, so let's have a blast Let's make this time well spend, just in case the end comes way too soon If this is the last thing I do, let me sit with you in the light of the moon If tomorrow I don't awake, let's not let tonight go to waste If tomorrow I meet my fate, let's leave it all today in good taste We got to seize the day, make something from every moment Smile for a while, be happy to share in each other's enjoyment Just let me hold you now, in case it's my last chance to hug you If it's my last chance to tell you, I need you to know that I love you That I want you to stay strong and that it's okay to move on I just need to know that you'll try to find happiness when I'm gone This could be the last chance, so let's take this last dance and make it last This could be the last night, so let's cast light untill the night has past This could be the last show, so let it pass slow, no need to go too fast This could be the last call, before the last fall, so let's have a blast This could be the last chance, so let's take this last dance and make it last This could be the last night, so let's cast light untill the night has past This could be the last show, so let it pass slow, no need to go too fast This could be the last call, before the last fall, so let's have a blast This could be the last chance, we should take this night and make it even better If this is the last lap, we need to be happy to be together There's no time for sorrow, let's party since there may be no tomorrow Let's take this last chance untill we can no longer see the floor glow So just in the case that I'll die, just let me get lost in your eyes Act like this is the end, even though we don't want to say goodbye Just let me hold you now, in case it's my last chance to hug you If it's my last chance to tell you, I need you to know that I love you That I want you to stay strong and that it's okay to move on I just need to know that you'll try to find happiness when I'm gone Poll This poll is useless, what do you think about that? Doesn't matter Don't care No opinion Maybe Other Stuff Category:Blog posts